Miracle For My Maknae
by Cath0797
Summary: ngak bikin Summary. langsung baca aja ya :). Read and Reviewnya ya Chingu.


**Miracle for My Maknae**

**Genre : Angst, Brothership**

**Cast : All Member Super Junior**

**Ini hanya FF One Shoot. Maaf ya kalo sedikit ngak nyambung, masih baru.**

_**Warning Typo!**_

_**Read and Review Please!**_

_** Happy Reading **_

Super Junior adalah boyband yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Member Super Junior terdiri dari Leeteuk, Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kangin, Heechul dan si evil maknae, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merupakan maknae dari super junior yang sangat jail terhadap hyung – hyungnya.

Dipagi yang cerah di dorm super junior terlihat beberapa anggota super junior yang masih terlelap dan ada yang sudah berangkat ke acara mereka masing – masing.

Menjelang siang semua member meninggalkan dorm menyisahkan maknae mereka yang masih terlelap karena begadang dengan mainan kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun yang baru bangun dari dalam mimpinya dan melihat dorm yang sepi. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya tidak lupa membawa kekasih setianya ( PSP ).

Ia menuju sebuah meja kecil untuk mengambil air minum dan kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Saat dia menyentuh cairan tersebut ia terkejut karena cairan tersebut berwarna merah gelap. Kyuhyun mulai merasa pusing, sesak dan pandangannya semakin gelap dan akhirnya ia pingsan. Beberapa hari kemudian ia mengalami hal yang sama terjadi pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun mulai banyak bertingkah yang aneh – aneh setiap hari. Ketika semua member super junior pergi ke suatu shopping mall, kyuhyun membeli sebuah buku diary. "kyuhyun ah..., untuk apa kau membeli buku diary seperti perempuan saja" tanya sungmin kepada kyuhyun, " tidak..., aku hanya ingin menulis saja di sebuah buku hyung." Jawab kyuhyun. Sungmin yang masih binggung pun hanya dapat diam menerima jawaban dari kyuhyun.

Saat kembali didorm...

Kyuhyun hanya melihat langit selama perjalanan pulang menuju ke drom. Leeteuk, Yesung melihat kyuhyun yang mulai pucat dan berkeringat dingin seperti orang yang menahan rasa sakit.

"kyu... , apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya leeteuk, "ne hyung, aku tidak apa – apa" jawab kyuhyun sambil memberi sedikit senyuman.

Saat didrom...

Badan lemas, sesak, pusing dan mimisan, itulah yang dirasakan kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin membuat hyungnya khawatirpun akhirnya pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Leeteuk, Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang melihat kyuhyun pingsan dengan cepat mereka membawa kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Setelah dibawa kerumah sakit, Leeteuk dipanggil oleh dokter yang menangani kyuhyun.

Saat di ruangan dokter...

" ada apa dok?, apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kyuhyun?" tanya leeteuk kepada sang dokter dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir.

" apa kyuhyun sering mimisan atau sesak?" tanya dokter itu kepada leeteuk

" ya, belakangan ini memang kyuhyun sering sekali pucat, bernapas seperti orang yang kelelahan, keringat dingin, mimisan, dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kyuhyun?" Jawab Leeteuk

Dokter itu hanya menatap leeteuk dengan serius

" apa kau benar benar ingin tau keadaan kyuhyun yang sebenarnya?" tanya dokter itu kepada leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya menggangukkan kepalanya

" baiklah kalau begitu, sebenarnya kyuhyun mengidap SARS dan Leukimia"

Leeteuk hanya dapat menahan air mata yang rasanya ingin keluar dari matanya.

" apakah kyuhyun dapat sembuh?, dok" tanya leeteuk dengan nada gemetaran

" penyakit leukimia tidak dapat disembuhkan tapi dapat dihambat perkembangan sel kankernya melalui kemoterapi"

Leeteuk hanya bisa diam dan menatap sang dokter.

" sebaiknya kau tidak memberi tau kpd kyuhyun tentang penyakitnya" lanjut sang dokter

Leeteuk hanya menggangguk tanda mengerti dan kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan sang dokter.

Leeteuk hanya bisa terdiam selama perjalanan menuju ke ruangan kyuhyun dan sesampainya di depan kamar kyuhyun, leeteuk berusaha untuk tegar di depan kyuhyun nanti.

Leeteuk membuka kamar kyuhyun dan melihat kyuhyun yang tersenyum melihat hyungnya yang khawatir. Leeteuk mendekati ranjang kyuhyun dan menatap mata coklat kyuhyun dengan tajam. Kyuhyun pun binggung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sang leader.

Kyuhyun mengatakan pada semua hyungnya bahwa ia baik – baik saja, leeteuk yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menahan tangis. Heechul yang menyadari adanya kejanggalan pada leeteuk, ia pun langsung menarik leeteuk untuk berbicara diluar.

Semua member binggung apa yang dibicarakan mereka diluar, tapi mereka tetap memperhatikan kyuhyun yang masih pucat.

Setelah beberapa hari di Rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun pun mulai merenggek ingin pulang karena ia benci dengan rumah sakit.

Leeteuk dan Heechul pun meminta izin kepada dokter agar Kyuhyun diperbolehkan pulang. Akhirnya dokter pun mengizinkan Kyuhyun pulang dengan syarat jika ia ada merasakan hal – halnya yang kurang baik ia harus cepat memberitahu kepada hyungnya dan Kyuhyun harus minum obat secara teratur. Kyuhyun yang pada saat itu ingin pulang, akhirnya menyetujui syarat sang dokter.

Kyuhyun pun pulang dengan gembira walau wajah pucatnya tidak hilang – hilang. Jadwal manggung Super Junior pun mulai memadat dan Kyuhyun mulai merasa tidak kuat, sesuai dengan perintah dokter ia segera memberi tau Leeteuk dan Heechul bahwa dia mulai merasa tidak enak dengan badannya. Leeteuk yang mendengar hal itu langsung membawa Kyuhyun pergi ke dokter dan dokter pun menyarankan Leeteuk untuk memulai kemoterapi untuk memperlambat perkembangan sel kankernya yang sudah mulai menyebar.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar aneh hal yang bersangkutan dengan kemoterapi, ia pun mencari tau apa penyakitnya sampai – sampai dia harus di kemoterapi.

Leeteuk yang mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun mendengar pun, akhirnya dengan terpaksa memberi tau apa penyakitnya yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan apa yang dideritanya hanya bisa menangis, dan Leeteuk serta Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya. Saat mereka kembali ke dorm mereka pun binggung melihat kyuhyun yang dia tanpa ekspresi. Sungmin dan yang lain menanyakannya pada Leeteuk, karena sejak Leeteuk dan Heechul pulang bersama Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menjadi diam tanpa ekspresi.

Leeteuk dan Heechul pun memberitahu mengapa Kyuhyun terdiam sejak mereka pulang. "Leeteuk Hyung.. itu tidak mungkin..." sungmin yang tidak percaya akan hal itu. "Tenang dulu sungmin, kita harus menyemangati Kyuhyun, jangan kita terlihat lemah seperti ini" kata Leeteuk dengan tegas.

Di Kamar Kyuhyun...

Kyuhyun menangis di tempat tidurnya yang luas. Kemudian ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya, "ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air matanya. "Kyu... hwaiting, jangan menyerah, hyung akan selalu ada disini menemani mu. Jadi jangan khawatir" jawab Leeteuk.

Mulai saat itu dorm mulai terlihat sepi karena semakin hari tubuh Kyuhyun semakin lemah, ini juga merupakan efek samping dari kemoterapinya. Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa mual akibat daya tahannya rendah sehingga membuat rambutnya semakin rontok hingga menipis. Kegiatan manggung Super Junior mulai dikurangi dikarenakan kondisi Kyuhyun yang semakin melemah dan juga kesibukkan para member untuk menjaga Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

Setelah menjalani beberapa kemoterapi, Keadaan Kyuhyun pun mulai membaik.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mendapatkan keajaiban yang luar biasa besarnya. Kyuhyun sembuh dari penyakit yang selama ini menggerogoti tubuhnya. Kyuhyun pun mulai Bahagia. Hanyalah penyakit SARSnya yang blm disembuhkan seiiring berjalannya waktu. Dokter terus mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dokter pun menemukan cara menyembuhkan penyakit Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mendapatkan pengobatan yang amat baik sehingga Kyuhyun pun akhirnya sembuh dari segala penyakit. Setelah Kyuhyun sembuh dan ia mencari cara untuk menumbuhkan rambutnya yang menipis, ia pun terpikir untuk ke gereja untuk berterima kasih karena tuhan memberikan keajaiban yang begitu besar. Sejak hari itu suasana di dorm pun menjadi ramai. Tak lupa si evil ini pun tetap menjaili para hyungnya dengan tampang tak berdosa. Kyuhyun pergi ke taman di dekat dormnya, ia bahagia karena ia masih bisa hidup lebih lama lagi dari yang ia perkirakan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::END::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**AN : Maaf ya ceritanya aneh, saya butuh saran nih. mohon reviewnya ya. Gomawo.**


End file.
